Garheng
Garheng was a tall Asian pirate who operated during the mid-18th century. During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Garheng joined the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge, where he served under Blackbeard. After the defeat of Blackbeard, Garheng and the other crewmen joined Hector Barbossa. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Garheng's early life, but it is known that he took a life of piracy prior to the mid-18th century. Several years after the War Against Piracy, Garheng went to the pub called the Captain's Daughter, located in Londontown. It was here that Garheng, along with a number of sailors and pirates, signed on to sail under Jack Sparrow.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Quest for the Fountain of Youth Climbing aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Garheng would work with the crewmen for the next five days, where he would work with a shanghaied Jack Sparrow. He later met with Jack and some of the other crewmen, who were not satisfied with sailing under Angelica and her zombie crew, and took part in Jack's mutiny aboard the Revenge. Jack's crew were soon victorious until Blackbeard himself came out of his cabin. Blackbeard, in response to being told that this was a mutiny, hung all of the crewmen, including Garheng, with the rigging of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Garheng and the rest of the crewmen were let down to witness the Cook's punishment. .]] The crew continued their voyage by arriving to Whitecap Bay to hunt for a mermaid, which Blackbeard needed. Despite the heavy casualties, they managed to capture a young mermaid. Later, Garheng joined the crew that accompanied Blackbeard in finding the Fountain of Youth. At the Jungle Pools, Garheng was present when Blackbeard and the crew successfully attained a tear from the mermaid, whom Philip Swift named Syrena. The Revenge's crew soon arrived to the Fountain of Youth, but they were met by Hector Barbossa and his crew, and a battle ensued between the two crews. Garheng fought bravely against the British soldiers until the Spaniard and his men arrived to destroy the Fountain. Serving Barbossa before joining Hector Barbossa.]] Hector Barbossa was able to fatally wound Blackbeard, and then claimed Blackbeard's ship, crew and sword as payment for his missing leg. Garheng and the rest of the surviving members of Blackbeard's crew joined him as they made their way back the Queen Anne's Revenge. He took his place as part of the crew as Barbossa had the Revenge set sail for Tortuga. His further fate is unknown. He likely resigned from Barbossa's crew before the events of 1751. Personality and traits Garheng was shown to be a little sadistic, more so than even Ezekiel. Among the members of Blackbeard's crew debating on a way to get the mermaid's tear from Syrena, Garheng suggested they choke her, showing he may have had a lower regard for life than some other crew members. Behind the scenes *Garheng was portrayed by Yuki Matsuzaki in On Stranger Tides. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references Category:Pirates Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Males Category:Mutineers